Thank God I Found You
by 52 Blue
Summary: The binds that tie you to the family you've chosen are stronger than the ones that have been chosen for you


Prologue: Sister Mine

Have you ever been alone? If so, have you ever been alone for years on end? The sounds of silence just grow around you and dig themselves into your bones. You try to gain the attention that you want desperately, but no one ever hears you. That is what it was like for one Jackson Overland Frost. Someone who thought he would never be alone, found himself sitting on a branch overlooking the silent town of Burgess, with complete and utter silence.

It was funny when you thought about it. Before everything, Jack wished for a moment of peace. When he wouldn't have to bring in the wood for the fire, or cook dinner, or take care of his little sister. He would wish that he could run away and never return, bringing his sister with him and getting a better life. Well, he accomplished two of those things. He did run away, and he never returned, and he did get a better life, but he forgot to bring his sister.

It might be better when you think about it. On that day in the middle of winter, on his birthday, he brought his sister out to the pond. On that fine winter's day, the lake was frozen over, or so it seemed. He thought it would be nice to go ice-skating, so he strapped on his old skates and clipped his sister's new ones. It would be a fun day, something that hadn't happened in such a long time. But that changed with a crack in the ice, a desperate cry, and darkness. And when Jack awoke at the bottom of his pond, he didn't remember any of it.

For the next twenty-five years, Jack walked the earth with the Wind as his only friend.

The Wind was a fine companion, it was. But only having breezes as answers to your questions was getting old real fast. So, during a cold night just as winter was gracing Burgess, Jack decided to make a friend. It would be a girl, obviously, because Jack had decided a long time ago he would have wanted a sister. The girl would be someone he would protect, and someone that loved him no matter how many times he might shower her in snow. She could not be girly, strictly tom-boy. Alright, fine, he could get by if she liked to play around with some girl things. Maybe like ribbons, and hair clips. She also had to love the snow, like him. And be around his age, so he could talk to her about things and he would get an actual answer back. She had to be tough as nails, but still, be fun. She would be his companion in the lonely world, and he would do everything for her.

So, Jack leaped off his branch and took his staff to the hard, cold water in Burgess and started to sketch an outline. He started with outlining himself (because he had never taken to art and would need a template), then the details and gently crafted her flowing hair so that it would stop in the small of her back.

Little did Jack know, that above the clouds and among the stars, the Moon was making her too. He saw His little Jack so alone, so when Jack started making a girl, He added bits Himself. Like the slight lift to the corner of her mouth, the button nose, the big eyes. He added Her personality, kindness, and joy would be Her main emotions. She would be caring, loyal, trustworthy, and brave. Everything that Jack needed, because that was what She was, something that Jack needed.

So, with that in mind, Jack slowly started to craft his masterpiece. He worked diligently both day and night to finish her. For those years the snow was neglected, but the girl continued to gain life with every carve of Jack's staff. Her eyes shone brighter, and the ice around her seemed to not be so cold. Finally, after twenty-five continues years of work, she was ready. So, the Moon took a star from the constellation of Aquila and placed it gently in her chest and breathed life into her.

As the star sunk into her body, the color started to take place over the ice. Her hair was brown, the same color as Jack's before he fell in the ice, and her skin was as pale as snow. Slowly, her chest started to rise, and her eyes flickered behind her lids. Jack watched with bated breath, hoping against hope that she would wake and be everything that he ever wanted her to be. He kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her arm. It moved, slowly making it's up and finally stopping when it was gripping his sleeve. Then, her eyes blinked open, big blue eyes that were the same color as her brother's, seeing things for the first time. She turned her head and smiled at him, showing pearly white teeth. Then, opening her mouth, she said the first words spoken to the poor winter spirit in over fifty years. "Hello, brother."

* * *

They say that the blizzards had been the best in over a century. Huge clouds that brought the swirling snow were littered about all over the country. Complete white-outs happened at all times of the day and the children were kept home from schools. However, none of the giant storms ever went out of control. On the contrary, they were all nothing short of playful. Everyone would go out and sled down the hills on the fresh snow and laugh as they pushed each other into the huge piles created by their fathers. However, none were happier than a certain Winter Spirit. He flew all over the world, bringing his wonderful snow with him. Sometimes, when she wasn't with him, he would scream joyfully "I have a sister!" He swore he could hear the wind laughing with him. Jack had a sister. Willow, he called her, and she was the most wonderful person in the world.

She was funny, kind, joyful, and optimistic. Although she could be a bit forgetful, and her eyesight wasn't the best. Sometimes, when Jack's storms would get a bit bigger than intended, she would try to lead the people who were caught in them to safety. Using her abilities, she would transform into a blue light and lead them slowly out of the harsh blizzard, bending the snow out of the way. However, on more than one occasion, it was Jack who led Willow who led the lost out of the storm. She would end up apologizing profusely for getting lost, and Jack would forgive her because he knew she meant well.

Sometimes he wished that he hadn't based her body type off of him. Because no matter what he did, Willow was always a little too thin. He tried to get her to eat the food from the Tree, but she would never gain any body fat. He guessed it was a good thing that they were both impervious to cold. Although, she said she preferred the beginning of spring. When the snow was still there, but the flowers were in bloom. Sometimes she would take one and weave it into her hair. It was quite a sight, and sometimes (even though he loathed to admit it) he would allow her to do the same with him. Especially when she claimed that the Early Crocus flowers made her happy when she folded them into a crown to rest atop his head.

Sometimes she would sing while she picked them. A song he had never heard, so he wasn't quite sure where she picked it up. But she would sing the words she knew and hum the rest. It was a relaxing song, with a tune that swayed like the wind and words in a language he didn't understand, and he often found himself falling asleep when he was around her. And he had to say he had never been happier, all because he finally had a sister.

* * *

**A/N: I've made a couple changes. A big thanks to Ronin Frost Data for calling me out on some stuff and making me take a closer look at this. Just a bit of clarification, Jack was alone for twenty-five years then he made Willow for twenty-five years, so that makes it fifty. I feel like this is a bit of a strange piece, and to be honest I'm quite literally dumping things I've had in Word for a while. Big thing here, if anyone is having difficulty with organizing and formatting, Scrivener is basically your best friend. It has loads of features designed by writers, for writers, I originally heard about it from a friend who is already writing novels. While you can just go and look up Scrivener on your favorite browser, I highly recommend going to the website for NANOWRIMO and going to the shop page and finding it there. If you participate in NANOWRIMO, you get twenty percent off, but if you WIN, then you get fifty. Also, if it seems like I'm being sponsored (I don't even know it that's a thing on this website) I'm not, I just really think this is a good tool in any writer's back pocket. Anyway, I hope y'all like this version better, and one more thanks to Ronin Frost Data who actually writes things unlike me.**


End file.
